


Junior

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Prompts from friends [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: In which Illumi and Hisoka get a cat and have a difficult time deciding on the name.For Aaaaaaaa.





	Junior

**Author's Note:**

> For Aaaaaaaa ~~(for some reason when I put your username into the "Gift" bar it links me to the account that is not yours)~~
> 
> The prompt was "domestic story with fluff".

“Look who I brought over!” Illumi heard Hisoka exclaim from the corridor. _Guests again, wonderful._ With a sigh, he got up from the couch and went to see the unexpected visitor. To his surprise, Hisoka appeared to be alone. 

“Isn’t he a sweet little thing?” Hisoka said, dropping the jacket that he was holding in his hands and revealing a small black cat. 

“We agreed on no pets,” Illumi protested.

The agreement was Hisoka’s idea after all. _The fool told me he’d rather never have a pet than have a dog like Mike. And now here he is, with a cat._

“ _We_ didn’t agree on anything regarding cats,” Hisoka replied innocently. 

Illumi paused for a moment. _Technically, that was true._

“Besides, he is just like you, so I know you’ll love him,” Hisoka continued, stroking the cat’s fur with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” Illumi wondered. 

“Well, first off, look at that magnificent back fur,” Hisoka said, scratching the cat’s chin, “And, he’s also told me that he does not have any friends.”

“He did?”

“Well, not in so many words, but I haven’t seen him play with other cats that live by the building. He prefers to be by himself, I think,” Hisoka continued, “And, besides, he loves playing hard to get. I’ve been leaving him treats for a few months now, and this is the first time he’d let me pick him up.”

Illumi scoffed at Hisoka’s words.

“And he too, seems to be fond of acupuncture,” Hisoka added, showing red marks from the cat’s claws on his arm. Illumi chose to ignore Hisoka’s last statement.

“Is that why you chose this cat then?” Illumi asked after a short pause.

“In part. But also, as I said, I’ve been observing him for a while. You should see him hunt – the way he took down that crow was straight up impressive,” Hisoka said, scratching behind the cat’s ear, “I can already tell we are all going to be the best of friends.”

Looking at Hisoka content face, Illumi gave up. 

“Very well, we’ll keep the cat.” 

“What should we name him?” Hisoka started musing out loud, “He reminds me so much of you, that I think we should call him Illumi Junior.”

“We are not doing that,” Illumi said annoyed, “And we can decide on the name later, after we go to the store and buy what he needs. You do realize we do not have anything for a cat – no food, no bed, no litter box. ”

As Hisoka put the cat on the floor, the cat looked up at Illumi with Hisoka's shameless yellow eyes. _More like Hisoka Junior,_ Illumi thought to himself suppressing the sight of irritation

In the store, Illumi sought out a store assistant to find out what food and bed and cat litter was the best for their new pet. Hisoka grew bored rather fast, advocating that they should just buy one of each, and then see which one the cat likes. They settled somewhere in the middle. 

“Ah the simple joys of married life,” Hisoka said, as he and Illumi were walking out of the store. Illumi sighed, but had to admit to himself that living with Hisoka was not nearly as bad as he thought. It’s been a year and they haven’t killed each other yet. _Perhaps, it was meant to be._

Illumi knew people could have happy marriages – his parents did. He never envisioned himself as having one, but the reality turned out to be different from his expectations. 

As they returned to the apartment they found that the cat was already napping on one of the chairs in the living room. Illumi set up the bed as well as the bowls of food and water for the cat, while Hisoka disappeared into the kitchen. Illumi then settled onto the couch. Hisoka emerged form the kitchen with a pint of disgustingly bright blue cotton candy sorbet and a plate of apple rabbits. 

“For you,” Hisoka said, handing Illumi the plate. _Perhaps, the married life did have its simple joys._

Hisoka sat on the couch next to him, covering them both with a blanket and leaning into Illumi. 

The cat got up from the chair and, after thoroughly sniffing around it’s food bowl, decided to eat. Once it was done eating, Hisoka tried to call it over. At first, Illumi thought that the attempt was successful – the cat jumped onto one of the armrests of the couch and sat there. Hisoka tried to lure it closer, but the cat remained on the armrest, just outside of Hisoka’s reach. When he called it again, the cat turned its head, gave him a bored look, and then turned away. 

“See, he is exactly like you.”

Illumi nodded and turned on the TV to watch the news. It was a short while before he could hear Hisoka start lightly snoring – his husband found news to be utterly and completely boring. 

Suddenly, Illumi noticed that the cat jumped off the armrest and was sitting by the wall, its tail moving from one side to another. It took him a moment before he realized that the cat was staring at a moth. A moment – and the cat pounced and appeared to have caught the moth. 

“Such a mighty hunter,” he heard Hisoka say. _So he was not sleeping after all._

Illumi noticed that the moth was on the floor next to the cat. The moth was trying to crawl away, and it was evident that some of its legs were badly damaged. The cat observed it for a while, letting it crawl away a little and then pounced again, inflicting more damage onto the bug. The cat repeated the process a few times, before the moth stopped moving completely. 

“I think he is more like you,” Illumi said then, “Likes to toy with the target. Perhaps we should call him Hisoka Junior.”

It was clear that Hisoka did not like that idea very much. In attempt to distract Illumi, Hisoka leaned in close to his ear and said, “We can worry about naming him later, how about we do something more…fun right now.”

Hisoka’s lips were on Illumi’s neck, hot and eager, kissing and biting. Illumi thought that, perhaps, he could allow himself to be distracted. His fingers ran through Hisoka’s hair pulling at it roughly. When Illumi opened his eyes for a moment, he noticed that the cat was staring at them without blinking, which was decidedly putting him out of the mood. 

Illumi got up from the couch, dragging Hisoka to the bedroom with him. In a few moments all their clothes was on the floor and they were on bed. Illumi found himself lying on this back, with Hisoka’s hot mouth eagerly tasting his flesh. Illumi’s fingers snaked through Hisoka’s hair, pulling at it in an attempt to control the pace. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Illumi saw that the cat was sitting in the doorway and staring at them. 

“Is he going to stare at us while we?” Illumi asked. 

“Maybe he likes to watch,” Hisoka smirked, momentarily distracted form the task. 

“No wonder you liked him, he is exactly like you,” Illumi scoffed. 

“Well, since you love me, I know you’ll love him too,” Hisoka replied then with a sly smile.

Illumi rolled his eyes, as Hisoka got up from the bed to close the door. Soon enough they picked up right from where they were interrupted. 

In the morning, Illumi woke up to find the cat nuzzled next to Hisoka on their bed. 

“Say good morning to Junior, Illumi,” Hisoka told him with a smile. 

“You named the cat Junior?”

“Yes, since it appeared we could not agree if he was more like you or like me, I decided to compromise,” Hisoka explained. "After all isn't that what marriage is all about."

 _Junior._ Illumi could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> About a year or so post-canon (aka post the Black Whale affair).


End file.
